


Phenomenons

by behindblueyes72



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindblueyes72/pseuds/behindblueyes72
Summary: As a child Oliver Queen wanted to be normal. He wanted to blend into the shadows, to not stand out. But, as he grew he realized there were more like him.The world called them “Phenomenons”. Electrokinetics, Shields, Shifters, Refractors, and others. So what happens when he meets a Refractor that he cannot get off his mind? Will she be the one to finally help him to embrace his abilities or will it be a collision that destroys them both?Credit: The amazing OliversMuse 😘😘
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 35
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Let. Me. Out.” Subject 4587-Q growled from bay six on sub level C. This had been going on for nearly six weeks. 

The white coated scientist was ready to call this a bust. The entire time in the facility the test subject had paced back and forth like a caged animal. Sleep deprivation along with food reduction had done nothing. Water scenarios and electroshock synopsis yielded no results. Not once had the subject attempted to evolve. He had never seen another subject withstand this level of experimentations and not react.

  
“Subject shows zero reactionary levels with exception of agitation.” The doctor spoke into his tiny voice recorder. “Mark as failure. Subject is deemed ‘Non-Evolutionary’. Refer to disposal.” He added as he clicked off the recording device.

  
After shutting down the monitoring system, his laptop, and sensory devices the young man locked up the west wing of sub level C to head home. “God I need a drink.” He spoke out loud to himself as headed toward the parking garage entrance.

  
It was eerily quiet. The only sound was the faint dripping of a faucet somewhere in the distance. But subject 4587-Q could hear what was coming. He could feel it in the air. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing at attention when there was a sudden blue flashing spark that ran across all the electrical circuits in the room. The panel of sensory devices exploded into blue sparks and fire balls. “Finally.” He grumbled in irritation.

  
“Quit your complaining, you know how hard it was to get in here. All you had to do was sit in here looking all brooding and perturbed while I did all the heavy lifting.” 

The test subject heard his best friend arrogantly mutter from the opposite side of the heavy metal exit.

  
“Tommy. Shut up.” He growled once more. Tommy took a few steps back to avoid the inevitable shrapnel as the door crumpled inwards and flew with a loud crash against the concrete wall across the room.  
“Nice.” Tommy grinned, “I give that a 9.5 on execution.”

  
4587-Q just rolled his eyes.

  
“I know, I know. Shut up Tommy.” The dark haired man replied as he hugged his friend. “Good to see you Oliver.”

Felicity Meghan Smoak was a 4th level IT technician at Queen Consolidated. Could she have ran her small department? Yes. Did she have the knowledge and intelligence to run the entire IT Department. “Frack yes!” She thought with a fist pump. Pulling her hand back to her desk she peered through her doorway to make sure none of her co-workers had witnessed her moment of geekiness. Sure that she was free of any embarrassing stares, Felicity continued to type away on her keyboard. 

  
However this was the way she wanted it. “Don’t stand out.” Her father always cautioned her. “Never bring attention to yourself. Don’t be flashy, don’t be an overachiever. It would only put a spot light on you.” He would remind her throughout her childhood.

  
Just as she was close to narrowing down the cause of CEO Queen's malfunctioning program she realized she needed the second set of passcodes. “The set of passcodes that are annoyingly mocking me from across the room.” Felicity spoke aloud to no one in particular. “Very rude.”

  
Leaning to look out of her office door, Felicity made sure the coast was clear. Normally she frowned upon using at work. It was risky but it was just for a second. A split second. “A nano second.” She whispered. And in the blink of an eye there was a mirror image of herself across the room retrieving the set of codes that she needed. She smiled and gave a tiny wave to her own reflection just before retracting. The paper her refraction was just holding was now in her own hand.

Those long six weeks had been painful, not that the men in the facility would have detected. Oliver was very good at control. Some would even go as far as to call him emotionless. His former college girlfriend had even told him he would never find love because he was incapable of showing it.

  
However his stay had not been for naught. There was an image burned into his mind. An image imprinted on the wall directly across from the bay they were holding him in. It was an image he was almost positive he had seen in some papers in his father’s office. This could be the key to finding out who was behind the disappearances of their kind.

  
Oliver had just stepped away from the elevator on the executive floor when he felt a surge of energy flood through his body. It felt as if the bolt was ricocheting off of every thread of his dna. It wasn’t painful. In fact it the shock made you feel a sense of completeness. He only felt this when someone tethered to him used. Tommy was too far away for him to feel his power usage. Oliver also knew Tommy wasn’t reckless enough to light up in public.

  
This was someone else, who it could be he had no clue. He was puzzled how he could feel their energy. Oliver had to find out. It was dangerous. It was destructive for their entire species. “It has to be dealt with.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You know, there’s still enough time to make it to Verdant before all the hot drunk girls have been taken?” Tommy looked pleadingly at his best friend.

Oliver didn’t speak a word of reply. His admonishing look said it all.

“Or not.” He replied disappointedly. He needed a distraction from the boring office party he and Oliver were currently scoping out.

Oliver periodically swept his eyes across the room. Various levels of Queen Consolidated employees mingled and chatted at the annual office social. These gatherings were his younger sister Thea's idea. Something about comradery increasing work production.

Oliver wasn’t sure what he was looking for but somehow he knew he would know it when he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver noticed faint blue lights flickering like a strobe. They iminated from all the light fixtures.

A warm sensation spread through his skin. “Stop it.” Oliver growled low so no one else could hear him.

“Hey I said I would come to this,” Tommy waved his hand around. “Thing. However I did not say I would behave. Fine. I’ll stop.”

Seconds later the warmth returned only more intense. Oliver’s skin began to tingle. “Tommy, I said knock it off.”

Oliver's best friend held up his hands in surrender. “Hey, not me. And I feel it too. I thought Thea couldn’t be here this year?” Tommy looked around for his and Oliver's little sister. The two weren’t just best friends as they had believed growing up but they were also half brothers. As it turned out Oliver’s father Robert Queen was more than just friends with Tommy’s mother.

“Thea couldn’t make it. She had finals this week. This is someone else. But I don’t understand. It feels like you and Thea both using at the same time standing right next to me.” Oliver replied as they both weaved through the crowd.

“Huh.” Was Tommy’s simple reply.

Looking over his shoulder Oliver asked, “What?”

“I can barely feel it Oliver, I mean don’t get me wrong there’s no mistaking it. But it’s faint.”

Oliver stopped, he was sure this meant something, they could both feel the energy but in completely different ways. He continued to survey the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and then he caught something, a blur. Non-phenomenons would not have noticed. Heightened senses came with the territory. Something he struggled with a lot as a child.

“Hey buddy? Oliver man.” Tommy tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. As soon as Oliver turned to look at him Tommy pointed to the ground beneath them “Do you know you’re doing that?”

“What?” Oliver looked around him, the floor was rippling around his feet. It was only a minut tremor. Barely noticeable. “I’m not doing that, at least not on purpose.”

“Ah, premature eruptions. I’ve heard of those sort of things. Not that I’ve ever experienced anything premature.” Tommy grinned widely.

A low growl rumbled in Oliver’s chest.

Suddenly everything was still. This had never happened to Oliver before.

“Well, that’s new.” Tommy said looking at his best friend.

__________________________

She knew she shouldn’t use but Felicity was starving. She had worked straight through lunch and she was currently trapped in a long drawn out boring conversation with her department manager. She was going for brownie points so she had no issues getting time off next month.

Mr. Beck was rambling on about something called fantasy football. She wasn’t familiar with the subject. In her mind Felicity was picturing characters from Dr. Who, Game of Thrones, and Harry Potter playing some sort of warped game of football. She decided it would turn into a rather bloody ordeal and shelved the notion all together.

“Oh, crab puffs.” She said to herself as a waiter with a huge tray passed by. “Frack.” She couldn’t get to him before he was half way to the other side of the room. “What the hell.”

A carbon copy of herself boomeranged across the room. So fast that no one would notice. Although there might be a few startled people near the waiter once her refraction popped up. But like most muggles, okay so this was Felicity's personal term for non-phenomenons, it had a much better ring to her. Most muggles would just chalk anything of this sort up to the alcohol they had consumed and set their drinks down.

As her refraction began to reconnect, a warm sensation spread throughout Felicity's body. “What the….??”

Felicity frantically looked around the room. The hot crispy crab puff now a distant memory. There wasn’t a soul in this state let alone this room that would cause her to tether. As soon as her refraction made complete connection the sensation was gone.

Turning to leave she accidentally bumped into a solid wall of a man. The wall clasped on to her forearms to balance her. When their bodies made contact a tingling sensation vibrated throughout her body.

Felicity felt a rumbling beneath her feet, looking up she was met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. A light scruff was scattered across a strong square jaw. If she weren’t desperately needing to escape she would be more than willing to stare for hours into those eyes. “There’s dark blue flecks…oh and crystal blue too.”

“Excuse me?” The wall responded. It really was the best way Felicity could describe him. He seemed to be everywhere…”pressed firmly against my body and he works out…A LOT.” She thought judging from the taunt muscles under her touch. “What it must feel like to be pressed firmly underneath this particular blue eyed wall.”

The man’s demeanor shifted a bit. There was a lightness in his eyes. The corner of his mouth turned upwards a tiny bit. “Oh a lopsided grin. Textbook hot guy romance novel character trait.”

Felicity heard someone very near clear their throat. It sounded as if they were attempting to hold back laughter. “Would you two like to get a room? And Oliver, you’re gonna cause a scene in about 5 seconds.”

She turned to see a dark haired man smiling widely at the scene in front of him. Quickly ‘the wall’, which Felicity was positive was the perfect nickname , pulled her upright and let his hands fall back to his side.

Immediately the trembling beneath her feet and the vibration through her body ceased. “Well, that’s new.” Felicity spoke with a hint of amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity kicked her shoes off into the corner after stepping through the front door of her tiny townhouse. It was quaint but it was perfect for her. 

She headed straight to the kitchen to put the kettle on for a cup of tea. Her nerves were frazzled. There was still a current running through her veins. The sigh she released blew a strand of hair out of her face.

As soon as ‘The Wall’ had let Felicity go at the party she had bolted. “Would have been really nice to have the power to just evaporate instead of the embarrassingly embarrassing exit that I made.”

She stopped mid thought, the bright floral tea kettle still in her hand hovering just above the stove burner. “Hmm…I don’t know that I’ve ever met an evaporator.”

Setting the kettle down and clicking on the burner, Felicity headed to her bedroom to change out of her party dress. “Hogwarts PJ’s here I come!!”

*********************

Tommy was laying across one of the long tables in the lair just below Oliver's nightclub Verdant. Lair was Tommy’s own personal term for the space. Oliver would never call it that. Seemed appropriate to his childhood friend.

Tommy tossed a worn tennis ball in the air for the hundredth time. On the next toss the tennis ball suddenly flew across the room slamming into the farthest wall from Oliver. 

“Hey man, give that back.” Tommy complained raising to a seated position.

Oliver cocked his left eyebrow just a bit, the tiniest hint of a small crossed his face as the tennis ball suddenly came flying back at Tommy.

“Son of a bitch!” Tommy grabbed the back of his head. “Would you mind not tossing that ball? Could you not do that Tommy? That is the normal way someone asks someone to stop doing something. Not by assaulting them.” He continued to rub the back of his head.

“Says the man that once turned the power off and on in the principal’s office for one hour straight because he was suspended after getting caught having sex in Coach Thomas’s office.”

Tommy smiled fondly at the memory. “Although it was just for half an hour.” His grin widened.

Oliver leaned back in his chair with a far off look on his face. Blue eyes and black rimmed glasses occupied his thoughts.

“You know, you didn’t have to let her go.”

“Are you suggesting that I should have kidnapped that poor girl?” Oliver looked at Tommy resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“Ah ha!!! I knew you were thinking about that quirky little bombshell.” Tommy nearly shouted.

This time Oliver did roll his eyes. “You always think with your dick.”

“You need to stop thinking with your brain all the time. It'd help loosen you up some. You’re too tense man.” Tommy half joked. 

Completely ignoring his brother Oliver leaned his head back onto the chair headrest. Looking up at the ceiling he continued, “Never had that happen. My power didn’t just radiate from me it extended. She was an extension of me. I’ve never felt that…that complete.”

Tommy raised his eyebrows. “Sounds like you imprinted to me.”

Oliver propelled the tennis ball at Tommy as he tried to dodge it. “I knew you watched Twilight.”

The sound of their mingled laughter floated through the room.

*********************

Felicity flipped through the channels on her television not really paying attention. Her thoughts were completely and thoroughly occupied by a wall of a man with the most haunting blue eyes and chiseled jawline she had ever seen.

In the peripheral of her mind there was something she was over looking. A bit of information that just wasn’t clicking into place. It was just hovering out of her mind’s grasp. Until it suddenly did click.

“Holy fracking frack. Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen, as in the drop dead gorgeous playboy night club owning billionaire sex on legs Oliver Queen who just so happens to be the son of my bosses’ bosses’ boss.”

Felicity bolted upright from her couch causing the remote to clatter to the floor.

“Ohhhh no…he knows. He knows that I’m a Phenomenon. Wait…he’s a Phenomenon. Oliver Queen is a Phenomenon?!?!”

*********************

“You know, instead of just sitting here pinning away, we could find out who she is. Find out the future Mrs. Queens first name is.”

That caught Oliver’s attention. “What are you talking about Tommy?”

“Oliver, you met the girl at a Queen Consolidated office party. She’s an employee. Look her up.”

Tommy nodded his head towards the computer as it came to life. A soft blue glow encompassed the machine.

Oliver slide the laptop in front of himself as he logged into the employee records of QC.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity nodded in reply to the disembodied voice on the other end of her office phone.

“Work up a complete diagnostic of the main server. This is the third breach this month. Once the report is complete put it in my inbox. I will forward it to Mr. Queen myself.”

“Yes si…” The click of disconnection cut off her reply. Felicity stuck her tongue out at the phone receiver in her hand. “Oh, you’re quite welcome Mr. Beck.” She added sarcastically to the absent thank you from her department supervisor.

Felicity was almost positive he graciously took credit for the entire departments’ work.

She began clicking the numerous windows on her monitor closed, being sure to save any documents necessary.

The quarterly reports Felicity had been working on would have to be moved to the back burner. 

Rumors had been circulating around QC about the recent security breeches. The employees had been speculating random reasons from a hostal take over by an elusive Russian oligarch to a bored teenage hacker, that one hit a little too close to home.

Felicity glanced at her open doorway for probably the 800th time today. She kept waiting for a certain visitor. They never came.

“This is ridiculous, I should be freaking out. I should of stayed home hiding in my phone booth pjs with the doors locked, golf club in hand. Not that a golf club would help. That man…” 

Felicity swiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead. She let out a shaky breath. “That man could pry a golf club out of my bare hands, never even laying a finger on me.”

“But no, instead you’re staring at the doorway waiting for The Wall as if he’s going to bring you a rose like you’re some contestant on that ridiculous dating show that you have so not watched because that show is utterly chauvinistic. Like who needs to go on a show and fight 20 other woman over one man.” 

Felicity squeezed her thighs tightly as a rush of breath left her parted lips. “A man that is built like a hard chiseled brick wall. All ridged and taunt everywhere.” She shook her head trying to clear her brain from her wayward thoughts.

“But that wall isn’t here, you are being ridiculously ridiculous Felicity Smoak and you have work to do. Snap out of it.”

She shifted her attention back to her monitor and keyboard. “Concentrate Smoak.” Felicity spoke the two words as a mantra.

***********************

“Our last sweep detected a usage by several individuals. Assessments is currently deciphering the latest diagnostics at the moment. They appear to be high level Phenoms.” The young man relayed the details of last night’s recon.

“And they are Queen Consolidated employees?” The voice on the other end of the line sounded incredulous. 

“All in attendance were employees of QC.” He replied matter of factly. ‘I don’t get paid enough for this.’ He thought to himself.

“Send me the final report when diagnostics is complete.” And with that simple reply the call was ended.

************************

Felicity shut the door of her tiny blue smart car, juggling her purse and shopping bags. She almost dropped everything four times making her way up the stone path to her front door.

She began to slow down as an eerie feeling crept up her spine. That feeling she was certain every unsuspecting victim had but ignored just before they were impaled with a farm utensil that she couldn’t recall the name of at this particular moment but that was so not the problem at hand.

Felicity started towards her door once more, a little faster this time. That was until she noticed the fascinating blue light floating inside the glass globe of the wrought iron street lamp to the right of her walkway.

Stepping closer she could see the individual strands of light swimming around effortlessly. The antique lamp post she purchased from a small shop in Central City two years ago had not worked in at least three months. A problem with the wiring. However Felicity was now staring at a well lit lamp.

Immediately she turned around searching the road behind her. Someone was doing this and it wasn’t like a serial killer to light your get away. 

An odd sense of calm came over her. It was unexplainable but for some reason Felicity felt safe. She felt secure. “I’m going insane. That’s the only explanation.” She let out a small laugh.

Sweeping her eyes once more both directions of the roadway in front of her house, she quietly spoke. “Thank you.” Then turned and dashed inside her house. Felicity engaged both locks on her door.

**************************

“So, are we just gonna sit out here and stare at her house all night. And do I need to keep that light on all night because at some point I am going to fall asleep or leave because I’m not built to sleep in a car all night.”

Oliver turned to look at Tommy. “Just a few more minutes.”

“You know you could just knock on her door. Or call her like a normal sane person would do.” Tommy replied.

“I hate to break it to you but we're not normal brother.” There was a note of sadness in Oliver's voice.

‘Not this again.’ Tommy thought with a sigh.  
The cocky, confident façade that Oliver Queen presented to the world was not the Oliver on the inside. Every now and then there was a crack that would show how he felt about himself. 

“Oliver, neither is she. She’s not going to judge you man.”

As if he never heard his best friends last words Oliver spoke once more “Just a few more minutes.”


End file.
